One Piece Legacy: Key Dungeon part 9
Zozo, looked around, and noticed that he had three powerful guys looking at him, and remembered two of them. "Hey, Rangton, remember these two!" Rangton, took off his doctor cloths, and was in his normal clothes, pants and shirtless. He cracked his knuckles, and grinned at them. "Yeah, but that was when you and I were beat up. Zozo, you take on crazy boy here, and I'll take the two here. When you beat crazy, save Malk, and then... We can rock this damn island." "Great." "One problem." Aerith, took off the rings on his arms, and flexed, showing his muscles were even bigger then they already were. "Those rings, contain 60% of my raw power, so I don't kill my targets. Now, your facing me at full power, and last time I checked, you needed the monkey to save you." Zet, shadow boxed, and grinned. "I don't do well in cold as well. So, seeing as how I'm at full power, you don't stand one chance." Rangton, wiping his mouth with his arm, smirked at them. "40%." Aerith, looked confused, and craned his head. "What?" "40%. That's how much power I used beat up, in the snow, and just didn't want to take Zozo's spotlight. Now, fully healed, in room temperature, and Zozo doing his own thing... I'll use 100%. Warning, 100% may cause broken limbs! sleepless nights! and heart disease. That last one is bogus, but it still applies." Rangton, turning to glue, waved his hands toward himself, and Zet rushed. He caught a punch, and kicked Zet in the chest. Freedo, staring down at Zozo, sent a flurry of kicks toward him, and Zozo dodged them. He jumped up, and kicked Freedo in the chin. Freedo, kneed Zozo in the stomach, and head butted Zozo. Zozo took a step back, and noticed Rangton threw glue at Aerith's left arm, and kicked Zet. It was obvious that Zet was not close to his level, but Aerith was. Aerith might even be physically stronger then Rangton. Zozo, was sure that if Freedo helped the two, Rangton would lose. But that wouldn't happen. He was going to make sure that Freedo would be unconscious, before Rangton took down even one of the other guys. Freedo smashed his foot across Zozo's face, and Zozo hit the ground. Okay, might not be easy. Malk, still upside down, started to... Help. "Rangton, it's a feint, his left... Or right, is going to be a kick, from his left... Or right... I'm having problems telling, because I'm upside down. Oh, Zozo, Freedo's a kicker, and just a kicker. Along with using his head, but you can take him." Malk, wasn't sure that Zozo could take him. In fact, Malk thought the commanders were way out of Zozo's league, but he was ready to be surprised. Zozo sent a kick at Freedo, and Freedo blocked it with his leg, and the two head butted each other at the same time. Zozo, took a step back, and did a round house kick at Freedo. Freedo, was pushed back, and spit out blood. "Not bad... For a weakling. I mean, your friend Malk's round house kick was 10x more powerful then that... And even then, it wasn't much. Now, you think you can defeat me, with such useless attacks. Face it! Even by your crews standards, you won't be able to catch up to them at all! Your just too weak..." Zozo struck his face, and Freedo was pushed back. "One week ago, and you would have hurt me with those words. I am weak, I know. But, I know one other thing. Not as weak as you. At all." Rangton, punched Aerith, and Aerith smashed him across the room, slamming into the glass. He saw Zozo standing proud, and face faulted. "WHEN DID I BECOME THE LOSER, AND HIM THE BADASS?!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Key Dungeon Arc